O AntiCristo
by JenKrushnic
Summary: " Castiel...Quer mesmo matar-me?"


"_E vi os mortos, grandes e pequenos, que estavam ali diante do trono, e abriu-se um livro, que é o da Vida; E os mortos foram julgados pelas coisas que estavam escritas no livro, suas obras."_

A Terra tinha sido tomada, demônios andavam sobre ela escravizando o povo que não tinha sido salvo, e o próprio Lúcifer reinava sobre ela, usando o corpo de Samuel Winchester. Fechei os olhos, o céu não era mais o Paraíso, mas era melhor para se ficar do que lá embaixo. Dean tinha falhado, não conseguiu mandar o Diabo pro Inferno, que era seu lugar. Eu ouvi a voz dizer o fraco "Sim" de Sam, que marcou o fim da Liberdade na Terra e no Céu... Agora já não existia o Inferno, que era embaixo da Terra. Se você olhasse pra qualquer lado, até mesmo para cima veria que o Inferno tinha engolido tudo o que o Pai tinha criado.

Abri minhas asas. Desci até aquele lugar amaldiçoado e o encontrei. O terno branco em contraste com a pele morena, os cabelos castanhos, os olhos da mesma cor... Dean não conseguiu, mas eu mataria Samuel, mesmo que partisse meu coração, por Deus e o mataria. Eu daria tudo se pudesse mudar tudo que tinha acontecido...

Faria de tudo para Sam não entrar naquele maldito quarto em que eu dividia com Dean. O loiro tinha sido meu melhor amigo. Mas Sam entendeu errado, tudo errado.

Minha mente gritava para que eu recuasse, para que eu me afastasse daquele corpo que um dia pertenceu a Sam, o corpo que eu queria. E cada passo que eu dava em direção a ele minha pernas amoleciam.

Ele sorriu e por um momento eu pensei que tudo tinha voltado a ser como antes.

_Castiel...

O modo como ele disse meu nome fez com que eu fechasse os olhos e me esquecesse que ali diante de mim, não era mais Sam. Tirei a faca de dentro do casaco, permanecendo de olhos fechados. Parei sentindo uma respiração bater em meu pescoço. De algum modo ele se movimentou para trás de mim e eu suspirei quando ele falou baixo no meu ouvido o cheiro de enxofre se misturando com o cheiro de hortelã que Sam possuía.

_Castiel...

Ele chamou outra vez. Sua mão cobriu a minha que ainda segurava a faca. Por que era tão difícil simplesmente matar Sam?Abri os olhos me virei pra ele encarando aqueles olhos tão profundos, posicionei a faca em seu coração e ele recuou um olhar magoado se mostrando em sua face. E por Deus, eu poderia morrer agora.

_Castiel... Quer mesmo matar-me?

Eu baixei os olhos. Não queria. Respirei fundo e o prensei na parede do prédio em ruínas, alguns demônios se aproximando para ver o que aconteceria. Uma lágrima desceu em minha face e eu a enxuguei, minha voz soou mais baixa do que eu esperava.

_Você... Não é... O Sam!

Ele riu abertamente, o sorriso de Sam, mas seus olhos foram tomados pelo negro cor de piche e ele falou irônico.

_Não, Castiel... Eu não sou seu Sam.

Posicionei a faca em sua garganta.

_Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? Você já perdeu tanto seguindo seu Deus, Castiel. Ou você já esqueceu de Dean?

Eu engoli em seco e de repente eu precisava me apoiar em algo, por que minhas pernas não estavam mais querendo sustentar o peso de meu corpo.

_É impossível esquecê-lo, não é mesmo Cas, era assim que ele te chamava, não?

Meu peito se contraiu e uma dor cortante parecia estar partindo minha alma ao meio. Lúcifer sabia onde atacar. Ele sabia que meu ponto fraco eram os irmãos Winchester. Ele jogou minha faca pra longe enquanto invertia as posições prendendo minhas mãos com apenas uma das suas.

_Junte-se a mim e ao Sam.

Disse ele lambendo meus lábios. Os olhos dele voltaram à cor de antes, os olhos contendo promessas infindáveis, e eu desejava que fosse Sam ali.

_Eu vou te dar tudo que você sempre quis...

Ele espalhava leves beijinhos em meu pescoço.

_Eu vou te dar o amor de Sam. Castiel.

Abri meus olhos tentando me desprender daquele abraço que, agora fazia eu me sentir sujo.

_Você não pode me dar o amor de Sam... Por que você... Não é ele!

Soltei-me da sua mão e fui em direção a faca. Peguei-a e sorri.

_E só pra você saber, você nunca vai ser ele, Lúcifer... Mesmo que use seu corpo!

A faca lhe entrou no peito e eu a fiz girar, o sangue de Sam encharcando a roupa branca. Permiti-me segurá-lo enquanto caia, a fumaça negra lhe saindo pela boca, até finalmente deixar aquele corpo que não lhe pertencia.

Minhas lágrimas caiam sobre seu rosto, e então um sorriso formou-se nos lábios perfeitos.

_Cas...

Segurei seu rosto não acreditando que era Sam, não acreditando que ele tinha sobrevivido a possessão de Lúcifer.

_Sam...Eu preciso dizer... Aquele dia eu-

_Shiiiiuuuu

Um de seus dedos ensangüentados pousou em minha boca fazendo-me calar, a voz dele saia fraca e cada vez mais eu sabia que estávamos próximos do Fim.

_Eu sei, Cas... Eu sei.

Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, tornando a abri-los depois.

_Sei que nesse tempo todo você e Dean só foram bons amigos, eu e meu ciúme bobo...

Ele riu fraco e sua mão pousou em minha testa manchando-a de sangue.

_Eu fiz merda de novo não é? Perdoe-me.

Mais lágrimas caiam de meus olhos e Sam tentava limpá-las.

_Eu não gosto de ver esse azul tão triste Cass... Eu gosto de vê-los felizes. Não quero que você chore. Não por mim.

Peguei sua mão entrelaçando meus dedos com o dele, tentando eternizar aquela sensação que Sam sempre despertou em mim.

_Eu Te Amo Sam.

_Me beija Cass.

Abaixei a cabeça tocando de leve os lábios já quase sem cor. Não os movimentei apenas mantive o contato enquanto tudo a nossa volta mudava. Deus estava dando outra chance a Terra. Estava reconstruindo-a.

_Eu também Te... Am...

E então Sam partiu enquanto eu lhe secava a única lágrima que caia de seu olho esquerdo. Abracei o corpo sem vida do meu Winchester adorado. Nem mesmo tempo tivemos para que ele me fizesse sentir a alegria de amar alguém tão incondicionalmente. Ele se foi... Deixando-me numa Terra repleta de pessoas que agora queriam apenas amar, algo que eu jamais voltaria a experimentar novamente. Eu enterrei seu corpo e sobre ela uma lápide com apenas seu nome, Winchester. Meu coração se apertou enquanto eu pensava no lugar onde sua alma, junto com a de Dean, agonizava em uma dor sem fim, afundada nas profundezas do Inferno.

"_E aquele que não foi achado no Livro da Vida, foi lançado no Lago de Fogo."_


End file.
